Super Quant
| romaji = Chōryō | fr_name = Super Quant | de_name = Superquant | it_name = Super Quant | pt_name = Super Quant | es_name = Súper Cuant | ko_name = 초량 |ko_romanized=Choryang | ko_hanja= 超量 | sets = * Raging Tempest * Dark Neostorm | tcg = * Wing Raiders * OTS Tournament Pack 2 * OTS Tournament Pack 3 * 2017 Mega-Tin Mega Pack | ocg = * Booster SP: Wing Raiders * Tournament Pack 2019 Vol.1 }} "Super Quant" ( Chōryō) is an archetype debuting in Booster SP: Wing Raiders. The archetype contains two sub-archetypes, "Super Quantum", and "Super Quantal Mech Beast". Design The "Super Quant" archetype is based on the Super Sentai/''Power Rangers'' series. The Main Deck monsters are based on the Rangers, while the Xyz Monsters are based on the Zords, the giant robots they pilot. Members Main Deck Super Quantum Other Extra Deck Super Quantal Mech Beast Other Etymology The name of this archetype is a word play. While 超量 is not a Japanese word itself (the kanji individually mean "super"/"over-" and "amount"), it is the Chinese word for "excess", and is the Chinese name for Xyz Monsters. Furthermore, with the Main Deck monsters called "Layers", the names of the archetype's cards can also imply a play on "Over Layer(s)" - or, more precisely, a reference to Overlay. So, the Japanese kanji may make a reference to how this archetype is centered about colossal robots, while the Chinese meaning seems to make a play with "Xyz"/"Overlay". Playing style The "Super Quant" archetype's main goal is to rapidly Xyz Summon its Xyz Monsters and then use their effects to disrupt the opponent's field and strategies, as well as attack with overwhelming force. The archetype also focuses on the use of its Main Deck monsters as an easy way to search out its resources from the Deck or recycle them from the Graveyard, enabling repetitive looping of Xyz Summons to further field advantage. The archetype's Main Deck monsters are largely comprised of the "Super Quantum" sub-archetype, whose members each have a different Attribute and a different Level from 3 to 5. Each member also possesses two unique effects, with each original member's unique effects focusing on a different location (Deck, hand, or Graveyard). The first unique effect activates if the card is Normal or Special Summoned, while the second unique effect activates if the card is sent to the Graveyard, allowing it to trigger should they be attached to an Xyz Monster that left the field, or through the act of detaching them while they are currently Xyz Materials. In particular, the unique effects of "Super Quantum Blue Layer" focus on the Deck, either through searching it for a "Super Quant" card to add to the hand or returning "Super Quant" cards from the Graveyard to it.The unique effects of "Super Quantum Green Layer" focus on the hand, either through Special Summoning monsters from it or letting the controller draw a card by discarding a "Super Quant" card. The unique effects of "Super Quantum Red Layer" focus on the Graveyard, either by adding a "Super Quant" card from the Graveyard to the hand or by Special Summoning a "Super Quant" monster from the Graveyard. "Super Quantum White Layer" adds consistency by sending any other Super Quant for the Deck to the GY on Summon while mimicking its Attribute and Level, and searches "Alphan" on Summon. Additionally, "Red Layer" and "White Layer" possess a Summoning condition/effect that allows them to be Special Summoned. "Super Quantal Fairy Alphan" allows for a way to conventionally Xyz Summon with two Xyz Materials, as its first effect allows the controller to target a "Super Quant" monster they control and have the Levels of all other "Super Quant" monsters on their field change to match that of the target. "Alphan" also plays a major role in initiating the archetype's ability to amass advantage, as its second effect allows the controller to Tribute it as a cost to reveal 3 "Super Quant" monsters with different names from the Deck and have the opponent randomly pick one to be Special Summoned, with the other 2 being sent to the Graveyard. This enables the controller to activate up to 3 "Super Quantum" monster effects simultaneously, enabling a rapid gain of resources for the controller. The archetype's Xyz Monsters are largely comprised of the "Super Quantal Mech Beast" sub-archetype, which all have different Ranks and Attributes that match the Levels and Attributes of the "Super Quantum" monsters. The "Super Quantal Mech Beast" monsters also possess a few threads of commonality, first of which is an inability to attack if no Xyz Materials are attached to them. They also possess a unique detaching effect that focuses on field disruption, which can also be activated on the opponent's turn if the matching "Super Quantum" monster is attached to the Xyz Monster. Finally, they all have a common effect whereby the controller can attach a "Super Quantum" monster from their hand or field to the Xyz Monster, allowing for easy replenishment of Xyz Materials. The archetype's boss monster, "Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus", is Summoned by the effect of "Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier". It floats by allowing the controller the ability to Special Summon 3 on-archetype Xyz monsters with different names from their Graveyard. "Great Magnus" also has a series of effects that are applied based on the number of Xyz Materials with different names that are attached to it. If it has 2 or more, it can detach an Xyz Material as a cost to shuffle a card on the field into the Deck. Having 4 or more renders "Great Magnus" unaffected by card effects that are not "Super Quant" effects. Finally, if "Great Magnus" has 6 or more such Xyz Materials, it prohibits the opponent from adding cards from their Deck to their hand via card effects. With the upcoming support in Dark Neostorm, Super Quants now have a dedicated Link monster: "Neo Super Quantal Mech King Blaster Magna", that can generate much-needed card draws by rewarding the player for Xyz Summoning and it gives a floating effect to prevent the loss of advantage from the removal of a Xyz monster. They also have access to two new Spell/Trap cards to further their float game and provide targeting protection. Recommended cards Official Deck Weaknesses * Lose 1 Turn will slow down your opponent, much like most decks involving Special Summons. Trivia * Going up through the original 3 "Mech Beasts" by Rank, each one has 400 more ATK and 400 less DEF than the previous one. This results in each of them having the sum ATK and DEF equal to 4600. * The combined ranks of the original 3 "Mech Beasts" used in "Great Magnus" equal twelve, the Rank of "Great Magnus". References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes